<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight I can write the saddest lines. by Tomicaleto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981185">Tonight I can write the saddest lines.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto'>Tomicaleto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Light exhibitionism kink, M/M, Married Obikin, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Subdrop, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Under-negotiated Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently married to Obi-Wan, Anakin visits him during office hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight I can write the saddest lines.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! </p><p>I bring you another modern AU, it's short but I love it<br/>Title is from Neruda's poem 20!</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He feels sweat gathering on the palm of his hands and instinctively rubs them against his thighs. He winces at the feel of the plaid skirt instead of his usual jeans. </p><p>His face is heated, cheeks blushed red and he already feels the noises in his head falling quiet. </p><p>The lace strings of the lingerie set Obi-Wan asked him to wear under the skirt cut against his hips and the feel of the fabric against his cock has him embarrassingly hard already. </p><p>'Look at me,' he thinks desperately, eyes fixed on his husband's back, while Obi-Wan searches for the exact author he wants Anakin to read today. 'You asked me to dress like this, please look at me. Look at me, look at me, look at me.'</p><p>---</p><p>He comes and it's so intense he hugs Obi-Wan as close as he can, thighs trembling violently, clenching on Obi-Wan's cock so hard Obi-Wan almost follows him over the edge. His shout is muffled by the tie in his mouth, drool falling from it onto his chest. </p><p>One thing is clear, the skirt is ruined for good. </p><p>"Oh, pretty thing..." Obi-Wan's voice is a mix of breathless awe, soft scolding teacher and teasing husband all at once. "Did you come in your little skirt, now? Tsk, tsk, tsk." He says, flicking one of his sensitive nipples. A sob makes his whole body shiver at that. "You look so pretty when you come, Anakin, so desperate and beautiful. Truly, poetry gets you desperate to be fucked, doesn't it?" </p><p>He wants to deny it, say it's not the text itself that does it for him but Obi-Wan's voice. But he doesn't have the strength to raise his arms and take the tie off his mouth. </p><p>"Beautiful." Adds Obi-Wan as an afterthought. "But I haven't come yet, will you let me fuck your hole still?" Another needy whimper escapes, clenching on Obi-Wan's cock again. He sees him grit his teeth at that. "Or would you prefer I fuck your mouth?"</p><p>---</p><p>He only gets a couple of thrusts when someone knocks on the door. </p><p>Anakin immediately tenses in Obi-Wan's arms, both trying to be quiet, praying for whoever is behind that door to leave them. </p><p>"Professor Kenobi?" Says a student's voice. "Are you there?" </p><p>Anakin bites hard on the tie, frantically squirming, trying to get off Obi-Wan's lap with legs made of jelly. His movements make Obi-Wan's cock throb violently inside him, reminding them of how close Obi-Wan was to come. </p><p>"I have a question about the essay for next class..." Continues the voice, oblivious to the situation in the office. Anakin feels a pair of hands grip his hips with enough force to leave marks. </p><p>"A minute, please." Says Obi-Wan with an obvious strain in his voice. His hips raise in tiny thrusts still inside Anakin, making him widen his eyes at that. </p><p>"I- I can come back after next period..." </p><p>"That won't be necessary..." He cuts himself, biting Anakin's neck hard, burying himself deep into him, spurts of hot come filling Anakin up. </p><p>He stays like that for thirty seconds, Anakin counts them, before rising from his chair, still inside Anakin. </p><p>"What's the issue?" He asks, finally slipping out and putting Anakin on the desk. He cleans himself quickly, walking to the door of the office, opening it enough to see his student's face, keeping Anakin from being seen. </p><p>The question seems to be harder to explain than what Obi-Wan expected. Anakin feeling Obi-Wan's seed slipping out of his hole. He rubs his thighs together, embarrassed by the needy sound that wants to escape his throat. Tears build in his eyes.</p><p>He wants to be home, cuddled by his husband. </p><p>He feels so humiliated by the whole situation.</p><p>---</p><p>The moment the door closes behind them, Obi-Wan sees Anakin's shoulders start shaking uncontrollably. The first sob follows shortly after. He moves fast at that, gathering Anakin into his arms, guiding them onto the couch, rubbing his back in soothing circles, letting Anakin bury his head in his neck, hot tears falling on his skin. </p><p>"Shh, shh, dear, it's alright. You're safe. I'm sorry." </p><p>Anakin sobs harder at that, trying to push himself closer into Obi-Wan's space. </p><p>"I shouldn't have made you come to my office today. Can you forgive me, Anakin, dear?" He barely feels Anakin's nod. It eases him a little. </p><p>It takes longer for Anakin to calm down, finally raising his head and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.  "I'm sorry," he says, "I must look horrible right now." </p><p>"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on, Anakin." He answers, without missing a beat. Anakin's cheeks flush at that. "Don't apologize, I pushed you too far and made you uncomfortable. I won't let it happen again." </p><p>Anakin throws himself at him at that, hugging his waist and softly bumping their foreheads together. "I love you, Obi-Wan."</p><p>He smiles, pushing Anakin's curls away from his face. "I love you too, my dear. Now, what do you say I prepare us a big, warm bath and ask us food from that place you like? We can eat it on the bed, I'll even let you pick the movie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: has a selkie au wip<br/>Me: starts writing dragon au pt 2<br/>Me: ignores both wips to write this </p><p>Come and talk to me on tumblr! My ask is always open and I love talking with people!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>